


Movie night

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have a movie night while Dean and Cas are out. Maybe Sam is a little too young for the movie they're watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon on tumblr, who prompted me with this: teen AU Gabe and Sam watch a scary movie and Sam gets scared.
> 
> I love me some fluff, and I hope you, dear Anon, do too.
> 
> Music: Paramore – Miracle

“Why did you pick this movie?” Sam asked, his voice giving his insecurity away when he looked over at Gabriel.

“Dean said you hadn't seen it before, and-”

“Yeah, because I'm fifteen and not supposed to see films like that one, I guess?” Sam deadpanned, his lips pressed firmly together.

“Aw, c'mon, Samsquatch, you're a big boy. You can handle 'House of Wax',” Gabriel winked at his friend. “Or will you chicken out on this?”

Sam huffed. He was very mature for his fifteen years, he had been told. Damn right if he couldn't manage this. Pu-leeaase. Sam whacked his inner self across the back of his head for quoting Gabriel. And made a quick mental note to never, ever, ask Gabriel again to visit him for a sleepover when Dean and his boyfriend – Gabriel's cousin Castiel – were out on a date, doing god-knows-what.

Luckily, the first half of the film went by without any incident. Sure, Sam squirmed then and there, but tried to keep it together. Nothing to be afraid of, it was just a movie. Sam reached down to the bowl of popcorn they had placed between them on the couch, just to see that the bowl was gone. Gabriel had taken it onto his lap, and Sam found himself sitting in the spot where the bowl had sat before. Pretty close to Gabriel, that was.

He carefully shifted away while trying not to make it too obvious for Gabriel. He had suffered enough mocking for tonight as it was. The shorter, yet four years older boy still noticed and shot a cheeky grin in Sam's direction.

“You alright there, Sammy?”

“Yes,” Sam grumbled. “And stop calling me Sammy, you know I don't like that.”

“Aw, gigantor, what got your panties in a twist? Are you scared?” Gabriel closed the gap between them to lay his hand on Sam's shoulder in mock-support.

“Cut it out, jackass,” Sam snarled.

Snickering, Gabriel shifted away, but the space between them was still pretty non-existent.

The first time Sam flinched was actually when one of the guys in the movie had his finger cut off. He didn't say anything, though. He flinched for a second time when another guy was waxed alive and another one of the group pretty much peeled his skin off in the wax museum. That he was almost sitting in Gabriel's lap by now – well, Sam was far away from caring at this point.

Only when the creepy guy with the mask showed up for the first time, Sam yelped in shock and almost knocked the bowl over. Gabriel quickly grabbed it and put it on the couch table. Sam noticed how he trembled, his hands were visibly shaking, and he couldn't look at the TV any more.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked worriedly. “You okay?”

The smaller boy's arm wrapped itself around Sam's shoulders, not waiting for an answer before Gabriel pulled him into a tight hug. Sam quickly hid his face in Gabriel's neck.

Damn, this was embarrassing. But holy shit, that guy... Sam may have always wanted to be as cool as his brother about these things, but he was a sensitive guy, okay? And still a teenager. The last time Dean made him watch one of his zombie movies, he had had a nightmare afterwards of zombies chasing him across the fields. He surely was not interested in having any nightmares involving that psycho on the screen there.

“'m sorry, Sam,” Gabriel said quietly.

“It's okay,” Sam choked out, his voice still trembling.

“We don't need to watch the rest of the movie.”

“How much longer is it?”

Gabriel turned his head to look at the counter on the DVD player. “Fifteen minutes, round-about.”

“Then I want to see that fucker going down. Just, maybe, fast forward for a minute or so.”

Gabriel chuckled, the vibration causing Sam to loosen up a little. “You sure?”

Sam leaned back and looked deep into Gabriel's sparkling brown eyes. “Yeah.”

“You can even have my hand if you're so scared and need something to hold on to,” Gabriel winked cheekily.

A witty remark was already laying on the tip of Sam's tongue, about how he wasn't a girl or something similar, but – Gabriel would never consider Sam to say yes. Which would probably embarrass him most. So Sam grinned back. “Okay, thanks,” he replied and entwined his finger's with Gabriel's.

After overcoming his apparent first shock, Gabriel nodded. Challenge accepted, his expression said. He reached for the remote and resumed the movie, and snuggled into Sam's side as soon as he had thrown it on the floor. Sam couldn't help but smile softly down at the older one and began combing his fingers through the brunette locks.

None of them would remember the end of the movie the next morning. It was all lost in the awkward realization that they had fallen asleep like this, with Gabriel's head in Sam's lap and Sam's arms curled around Gabriel's smaller body.

At least Sam knew what Dean would tease him endlessly about for the next weeks.


End file.
